Pokemon Alain and Mairin Confession
by ThePlayTheroist
Summary: This is a first romance fanfiction of Alain and Mairin because no on bother to do it so yeah. I hope you enjoy this romance between them and review what do you think of this romance between them.


Pokemon: Alain and Mairin  
Confession

 **Me: Hey guy! WarAngel Master here. I'm going to do a Alain and Mairin Fanfiction! I want to do it well because, they are so cute together! So I'm going to do it. Enjoy! (Also, this take place when Alain is going to"Rustboro City while Mairin goes with Steven to also go to Rustboro City.)**

 _Thinking_

Talking

Normal POV

As Alain waiting to go to Rustboro City, he was thinking about making the right decisions going there because of the Megalith. He was aware of that and of course he's ready. But something caught him off guard, he was thinking about Mairin, he never thought about ever since he first meet her. He always feel warm hearted when he's around Mairin, he never feel around this to a girl before.

?: Hey Alain! Are you there? Your spacing out when I was speaking to you.

Alain: Huh? Sorry Steven, didn't see you there, I was thinking about something, that's all.

Steven: Well okay, I was saying is that Hoenn is far from Kalos, so it take about 1 day or so.

Alain: Okay, fine by me Steven, I'm going to walk around here to get something off my mind.

Steven: Alright, call me if you need anything.

Alain start to nod and walk off, he started to think about Mairin.

Alain POV

I was thinking about Mairin again, it's not like I fell in love with her, she's just a friend, then again, Mairin care for me while I care for her, she almost got hit by Rayquaza, I was scare of losing her, she save me from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre when I was hurt and I save her when Primal Groudon attack us. Why do I feel like I have to confess to her, I don't know she like me or not.

Alain: _Should I be really admit to her? She not here with me, but whenever I feel down or alone, she always be there for me when I lost or get hurt. Why it have to be complicated._

I look up and down from left to right, but still, nothing happening, gosh I wish she here to cheer me up.

Mairin POV

Mairin: Hey Chespie, let's walk around the plane, I'm bored.

Chespie: Ches, ches, chespin!

We walk around the plane, I start to think about Alain. I really like him a lot but I know that he not a romantic type of person. He always save me though, he actually care for me. I always wonder he like me then again, maybe he wants a mature girl and a understandable one as well.

I know Alain here but I want avoid him so I can make his training session focusing. I know Alain doesn't want me here but I have no choice so, I have to avoid him so I can let him focus on other stuff. I have to be careful where I'm going or else it might get awkward.

?: Hey Steven, I need to ask you something, where's Lysandre?

Mairin: _I know that voice, it's Alain, oh no! Gotta hide!_

I hide behind the wall and see Steven and Alain talking about Lysandre and some sorts. I did listen to that and I saw Alain walking my direction so I ran off fast so Alain cannot see me. I decide to enter Lysandre's lab.

Normal POV

Alain enter the Lab where Lysandre is, he ask him he can train to be stronger than ever. Lysandre say yes and let him use the stadium to train. Little did Mairin know, she decide to see Alain battle against a random person with a Mega Tyranitar. She was amaze by the battle but she felt someone behind her. She turn around and see Lysandre standing in front of her.

Lysandre: Well hello there Mairin, mind asking why are you here?

Mairin: I came here to help Alain and decide to go with Steven but I want to avoid because...because...

Lysandre: Because of what?

Mairin: Because I want him to focus on his battle instead of me, I know he really focus on battling instead of me so I decide to avoid him so I can let him to be strong as ever.

?: That's what you really think about me Mairin?

Mairin: Huh? Alain, what are you doing here? I have to go now bye!

Alain: Wait Mairin!

Mairin ran off crying, leaving Alain in a sad expression. He didn't knew that Mairin was there, Steven must know about it but he never brought up the question.

Lysandre: Go get her, she need you there.

Alain: Huh?

Lysandre: I said go get her, she needs you there, you can train later and I know that you like her very much, so go to her.

Alain: Thanks Lysandre, how did you know that I like her?

Lysandre: Well, you are close to her, you always save her also, you smile when she is around.

Alain blush at this, he never thought Lysandre would told him in front of him but he shake it off. He ran off to find Mairin. Then, he heard noise, a crying noise, he knew it was Mairin, he enter a small room where Mairin is crying.

Alain: There you are, I was worried sick about you!

Mairin: Why do you care?

Alain: I care because I always been there for you, heck I wasn't even aware that you are here but why did you came?

Mairin: *Sniff* Can you sit next to me so I can tell you. She was blushing of course.

Alain: *Blushing* Sure I guess. He sit next to Mairin, closely to her.

Mairin: I came here because I want to help and prove to you I'm strong, so Steven kindly ask me to join you guys and I say of course so yeah.

Alain: Okay then, why are you avoiding me?

Mairin: I want you to focus on your goal to be stronger than other person instead of me, it's better off anyway, so that's why I'm avoiding you.

Alain: No.

Mairin: What?

Alain: I said no! Mairin, what makes you think that I'll do that to you. How do you expect that I will focus on you instead of battling? I always think about you ever since!

Mairin: Yeah right

Alain: I will never do that to you Mairin, never!

Mairin: How can you be so sure about it Alain! Your just saying that now!

Alain: No, I always **Love** you Mairin! I **love** you very much, I can't stand of losing you anymore, your always there for me, you know how much I miss you if you weren't there? My life will be over because of you! I **love** you Mairin, to my heart!

Mairin: Alain...

Alain: *Blushing* I-I'm sorry, I really have strong feelings with when I first met you.

Mairin: Me too Alain, I always love you, I thought you want a mature girl and a understandable one. I never thought you love me.

Alain: Well, can you believe that I'm doing this.

Mairin: Hmm? What do you mean Al-.

Alain cut her off by kissing in the lips, she was shocked at first but let it flow, she kiss him back, they wish it can last forever but broke apart because of a lack of air.

Alain: Like I said before, I love you Mairin, to my heart and I'll protect no matter what happen.

Mairin: I love you too Alain, to that, I promise that I'll be there by your side, that I'll be stronger than anyone else.

Alain: *Hugs her* I know you can, don't push yourself too much.

Mairin: That I promise.

With Lyrsandre's Stadium

Man: Alright then, Tyranitar use hyper beam!

Alain: Use Flamethrower to stop the hyper beam!

Both moves blast to each other while smoke came in.

Alain: Finish off with Dragon Claw!

Mega Charizard use Dragon Claw on Mega Tyranitar, causing him to faint.

Judge: Mega Tyranitar is unable to battle, Mega Charizard is the winner!

Man: Good job, I'm surprise you win, but how?

Alain: Let's just say it was a lucky charm. He look at Mairin and Mairin start to blush madly.

Man: What your little girlfriend?

Alain: Yeah, my girlfriend.

Man: Well then, good luck to the both you.

Alain nodded and walk to Mairin, he sit next to her, holding her hand tightly.

Alain: You look so cute when you blush.

Mairin: Yeah whatever, so, since we are going to Hoenn, what should we do there?

Alain: Wondering to go to Mount. Prye, you know just the two of us.

?:Hey Lovebirds, are you gonna kiss or what? Both of them turn around and see Steven and Lysandre in front of them, both them blush madly. They look at each other eyes while Alain say...

Alain: Let's give them show shall we?

Mairin: Of course Alain, we should.

Alain smirked and kiss her, Mairin roll her eyes then close her eyes, kissing him back. The both cheer for them. As of this now, they finally end up together. Wonder there relationship take place now from farther ahead.

 **I finally make a Alain x Mairin Fanfiction. I'm the first fanfiction writer to do this... Oh Yeah! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! This WarAngel Master and I'm signing out, see you guys next time!**


End file.
